


a very ridiculous comparison to make

by mitsuru



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuru/pseuds/mitsuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stop by a mountain to see the sun set and Hermes calls Kino a heartbreaker. To be fair, rejecting three proposals of marriage in a week isn't something that most people do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a very ridiculous comparison to make

They stop by a mountain to see the sun set and Hermes calls Kino a heartbreaker. To be fair, rejecting three proposals of marriage in a week isn't something that most people do, but most people don't travel through lands they don't know anything about with nothing more than a talking motorrad by their side, so Kino thinks it's a very ridiculous comparison to make.

 

Hermes says it's okay. He wouldn't want to be abandoned in favor of one of Kino's conquests, and the idea is absolutely bizarre from Kino's perspective, so removed from the reality of life that it doesn't compute even in a world where all sorts of impossible things happen every day.

 

Kino says that Hermes should be careful. There were men who dismantled motorrads in the last country they visited, and it would be a pity if Hermes had to end up in pieces because of a badly timed remark. It's a joke, of course, but Kino is glad (for some reason) to leave that topic outside of their half-goofy-half-existential conversation for today. There are, after all, tons of other things that need to be talked about.

 


End file.
